And We'll All Lie Together
by cameron-sarah
Summary: The girls are always there to take care of each other. This time Aria's upset, and all of her friends rally around to support her. It leads to a group psleepover. Contains the girls in a polyamorous group relationship.


It's definitely the easiest relationship they've ever been in. Sure, they have their relationships outside their group, but it's the group they always return to.

They all remember exactly when it started, but to them, if feels like they've been together forever. They can't remember how they lived before hand, how they acted, but now they don't think any different.

Aria's been in another fight with her parents, and she arrives at Hanna's house in tears.

"Oh, honey." Hanna ushers her inside, instantly texting the others, asking them to come over. Hanna lets Aria cry on her shoulders until the others arrive, letting themselves into the bedroom. Emily moves to Aria's side, the teary girl easily transitioning from Hanna's shoulder to Emily's lap.

While they are all technically together, they do kind of have their couples. Emily and Aria have always had a connection, and Spencer and Hanna have never been able to deny their greater attraction.

"Tell us what happened." Spencer coaxes from her place in the sofa chair a few feet away. She bats her eyelashes at Hanna, and the blonde girl shifts from the bed to spencer's lap, kicking her legs up over the arm rest. Spencer drapes an arm around Hanna's hips, resting her head against the other girl's chest.

Emily is stroking Aria's hair, and the crying girl lifts her head for a moment, using a finger to wipe away the tears as she explains the fight.

"Why are they acting like this?" She sobs, tears starting all over again. "They are the ones acting like children. I can't stand to hear them fight any more."

Emily sighs, giving Aria's back a reassuring rub. "I know, honey. They will sort it out, one way or another." She promises. Aria just shakes her head, flopping back down in Emily's lap.

"I remember what it was like with my parents. It will okay, Aria." Hanna tries to reason, but Aria's too upset to listen. Emily shares a glance with the other two, and they nod. Aria doesn't need logic, she needs her friends to make her feel better.

Emily cups Aria's cheek in her hand, lifting the girl's face so she can plant a soft kiss on her lips, halting her sobbing. Aria presses into the kiss, desperate for the physical and emotional connection.

Aria rolls onto her back, Emily moving to hover above her, capturing her lips once more. Spencer gives Hanna a nudge and the two perch on the edge of the bed, Hanna nuzzling Spencer's neck before crawling over to join in. She runs a hand up Aria's side, making her shiver into the kiss she's sharing with Emily. When Emily notices the others, she swings her body off Aria's, giving them access to the rest of the girl as she continues to kiss her.

It's not hard for Hanna and Spencer to get Aria out of her skirt and top, leaving her naked against Hanna's bed. Spencer makes her way down Aria's body ,kissing her way down the soft skin until her lips find Aria's centre and she dips her tongue into her.

Spencer loves eating the other girls out. And she knows she's lucky to get the privilege of having all three of her friends who willingly let her do it. Now, Spencer thinks she could recognise the girls' tastes with her eyes closed. They're all different, and Spencer loves them all.

Aria tastes like vaguely like strawberries, of something sweet and fruity. Emily seems to always more musky with a hint of chlorine, like she's just stepped out of the pool. And Hanna, Hanna tastes sharp on her tongue, like an expensive perfume.

Hanna wraps her mouth around one of Aria's erect nipples, letting her hand wander to the other, dragging her fingertips over it softly. Aria gasps at all the attention, her body over run with sensations. She reaches up to tangle a hand in Emily's hair, deepening the kiss, her emotions slowly beginning to fade away, and Emily happily complies, their tongues dancing together.

Spencer swipes the tip of her tongue over Aria's clit, making her jerk under the ministrations of the other girls. Emily pulls away for a moment, nuzzling and nipping at Aria's neck.

"We've got you." She whispers in her ear, and Aria nods, her fingernails lightly scratching at Emily's scalp.

"I know."

Together they bring Aria to orgasm, and Aria will never cease to be amazed by the feelings that these girls can create in her. Not just the best orgasms of her life, but she's never felt so protected, so loved and safe. She knows that these girls will always be there for her, in whatever way she needs, and she will always be there for them.

It takes her a few minutes to stop shuddering with aftershocks, but when she does, she feels the other girls settling themselves on either side of her. She rolls onto her side, Emily's arm snaking around her waist from behind, and Aria presses close to Spencer, her breasts up against her back. She reaches an arm over, just able to hook her fingers into Hanna's shirt, reassured with all her group so close around her.

"Sleepover?" Hanna mutters, and they all murmur their agreement. Emily snuggles close to Aria, and Aria sighs happily. She falls asleep quickly, listening to the breathing of the girls around her, before her own breath falls in sync.


End file.
